A Light in the Dark
by Laiqalasse
Summary: Legolas is distressed in the Mines of Moria and Aragorn provides light (not an A/L slash, though it *is* slash)


Disclaimer: they're not mine  
  
Author's Notes: this is indirect Elladan/Leggy slash. warm fuzzies ahead. you have been warned. also, sorry i haven't posted much lately but i've been working on a couple of series which will be posted one of these days. :-)  
  
  
  
*****A Light in the Dark*****  
  
I can see it. I see it in the way he is drawn to the light from Gandalf's staff like a moth to a flame. Legolas is scared. It can't be the mine itself that frightens him since his own home is a cave. There is something else. Something he isn't telling us. I wonder if anyone else sees his apprehension. The signs are subtle so it's entirely likely that only I am aware of his fear. Normally his bow is slung across his back but now he carries it either in his hand or clutched to his chest. In the rare instance that he is not right behind Gandalf he is by my side.  
  
Gandalf announces that we are stopping for the night and Legolas' expression is half fear and half relief. I agree to take the first watch and I observe in amusement as the others settle in after our meager dinner -or is it supper? The Hobbits all pile together and resemble a litter of puppies after a long day of play. Gandalf seats himself near the Hobbit- pile and tilts his hat down over his face. I don't believe I've ever seen him sleep lying down. Gimli sleeps on his back, his largest axe at his side. He immediately starts snoring. It is a while before Boromir settles down but finally he lies on his side, facing away from me. Only Legolas is still awake, pacing the perimeter of the little room we are in. It makes me nervous. "Will you not rest?" I whisper in a voice quiet enough not to disturb the others but loud enough for his sensitive Elven ears to hear.  
  
He does not stop his pacing. He does not even turn his head toward me. "I cannot. I will not rest until we are out of this accursed hole. There is something terribly wrong here though I cannot say what." He shifts his bow to his other hand and spins on his heel, resuming his pacing in the other direction.  
  
"Well at least sit down. You're making me dizzy." He peers at me for a moment then sighs and seats himself next to me, placing his bow across his lap. His eyes flutter shut and he presses his thumbs into his temples. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I am tired, Aragorn. I can feel the weight of the darkness pressing against me. It presses against my head, against my lungs, squeezing all the strength from my body. This is not a natural darkness. There is dreadful evil here." His voice is strained. If I wasn't sitting next to him I wouldn't recognize it as his.  
  
I move behind him and draw him back against me, keeping my arms tight about him. At first he remains tense but eventually he begins to relax a bit. I pull a small bag out of a pocket and rest my chin on the Elf's shoulder, blowing his hair out of my face. He actually smiles though his eyes are still closed. "Elladan asked me to watch out for you." He frowns but before he can protest I proceed. "He does not think you are helpless, he just worries. He loves you Legolas, though he rarely actually says the words. You know how he is. Because of what happened to his mother he tends to be overly protective of those he loves while at the same time unwilling to admit that love for fear of it being taken away." Legolas and Elladan have been lovers since I was a child growing up in Imladris. I remember Elladan worrying unnecessarily every time Legolas made the trip between Imladris and Mirkwood.  
  
"I miss him." Legolas' voice is soft and sad and I tighten my embrace. "It always bothers me when he worries but right now I would give anything to hear his voice again, even if he was berating me for entering this horrible cavern. He is my love. He is my life. I cannot even begin to contemplate life without him. He is my perfect balance; calm when I am distressed, happy when I am sad, strong when I am weak. I don't know how I lived before I met him." His eyes are closed again and I know he is picturing Elladan's fair face.  
  
"Legolas, open your eyes. I want you to see something." He does as I ask. With my arms still around him I open the tiny velvet bag and empty the contents into my hand. A glittering golden ring falls into my palm and Legolas inhales quickly, recognizing it as the ring that never leaves my brother's finger. "Elladan asked me to hold onto this for him. He told me to give it to you when I thought you would most need its reassurance and the promise of love that goes with it." I take his left hand in mine and he spreads his fingers. "I think now is that time." I slide the ring onto his forefinger and he gasps, fully aware of what this means.  
  
"Aragorn..." He trails off and I smile.  
  
"Are you rejecting him, golden Prince?" I cannot help teasing him. "For if you are, you will have to answer to me." I squeeze my arms tightly around him in a mock threat. He vigorously shakes his head.  
  
"Never. I would never reject him. I am simply surprised by the gesture. We have never talked about it so I never thought it was a possibility." He turns and kisses my cheek, tears in his eyes. "Thank you Estel. I wonder if you can know how much this means to me. I'm glad that you were the one to give this to me in his absence for I know how close you and he are."  
  
I smile and press my cheek against his. "I have always thought of you as my third older brother but now you really are. Welcome to the family Legolas of Mirkwood." The smile he gives me illuminates his whole face and I grin in return. I'm glad that I was able to help relieve him of some of the crushing anxiety he's felt since we entered here. Somehow I think that from now on no place will seem quite as dark to him.  
  
**********  
  
Additional Author's Notes: the ring going on the forefinger is like a ring going on a person's left ring finger... (it means they're bound for life) 


End file.
